


A Story In Which Karkat Vantas Fucks Up Innumerable Amounts Of Times

by JacentJabberwok



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shenanigans, dumb shit, minor violence later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacentJabberwok/pseuds/JacentJabberwok
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you fucking hate DAVE STRIDER.





	A Story In Which Karkat Vantas Fucks Up Innumerable Amounts Of Times

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You are currently trying to gain the attention of your best friend. Your best friend’s name is JOHN EGBERT. He is currently distracted by your worst enemy’s stupid webcomic ideas. 

How you LOATHE the idiotic lanky stick bug of a human being, known as DAVE STRIDER. You would gladly break those ugly triangular shades of his by SLAMMING YOUR BALLED AND MERCILESS DIGITS into his DISGUSTING NOSE. However, John is basically platonically in love with him and you must abide by his laws.

“John. John. Dude. Bro. You gotta look.”

The stupid sunglass man taps his paper frantically. He doesn’t stop until John’s eyes are basically touching the damn shitty doodles. You roll your eyes at them and clear your throat loudly. John had previously been looking at YOUR fun, funky cat pictures and you would like him to continue.

John had invited you and Dave to a fast food place. He has this idea in his peanut sized brain that he can force you and David to be friends. This idea is stupid and you’ve been very adamant about that. Buuuuuuut this is sadly the only JohnTime™ you can get right now, so you play along. 

You finally get John to look at your phone, and you grin triumphantly at the shitty texas fiend in shades. He cannot and will not best you! John is YOUR best friend, not HIS. You WILL win John’s stupid friendship game! You WILL be VICTORIOUS and come out on top! John will see you as the ULTIMATE FRIEND!

Your order of terrible fries finally comes around, so you can officially stuff your face and forget that Dave exists. You are in peaceful fry heaven… until Dave throws a chicken nugget at you. You’re about to start a fistfight in the middle of a public area, and John cannot and will not stop you. You almost scream at Dave, but you calm yourself.

He throws another and you hit your breaking point. You launch yourself at him with the rage and fury of a badger that had just been bombarded by CHICKEN NUGGETS. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. Hell yeah.


End file.
